Escape To Humanity
by Torntorn12
Summary: When the life of two different races are forceably taken by the Scourge, will they fall to the dreaded plague or find a way out back to life?
1. The Hunter and the Beast

_Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, vision cleared, ambition inspired, and success achieved.-Helen Keller._

The icy peaks of Winterspring glistened, a frail blizzard soften the earth once more, and the nature in such beauty could never be so tamed. Snow covered pines covered the crusty hillside, leading a narrow trail in the brush towards a hidden grove. Beauty is never an easy word to use on such a deadly beast. Claws and canines in the shape as daggers, fur as white as the ice before him. The gigantic bear huffed out air and sniffed the scent of a lone frostsaber. Taim Icehorn had his chance now to shoot his arrows at the beast, but patience was the hunter's key in catching its prey. He signaled his saber- a quite large striped frost tiger with huge teeth showing out of its large mouth- from the bush behind the large bear. Kaldor peered in through the slick bushes, eyeing Ursius's head, small but heavily coated in fur. He stalked cautiously, even the slightest crack or thump would trigger the bear's eyes to turn his direction. Kaldor slowly one step from another to reach the point in where his front paws were directly only a foot from the bear's claws.

"Be still." Whispered the tauren softly. Taim narrowed his arrow down, angling a perfect line to shoot. Ursius stood still, picking at his ears to smell an unfamiliar scent. He let out a loud snort, puffing out a powder of snow from his lips. Kaldor froze at the bear's puff, as it would be a sign of a charge. Taim let go of his arrow, of which made a quick hsssss! Sound out towards the large bear_. _ The arrow landed straight onto Ursius's left shoulder right near his small invisible ears. Kaldor dashed out at Ursius, biting ferociously at the bear's right flank. Taim pulled out another arrow but froze as Ursius kicked Kaldor aside and charged straight at him. The hunter quickly narrowed his arrow at a quick angle but the bear clawed at the bow, knocking it out of his palms. Kaldor shook himself out of a dazed feeling and hasted himself towards Taim. Ursius pummled the tauren over and over into the hard pine brush. Taim felt himself being ripped apart by the bear but felt his hand feel a sharp point, an arrow. He kicked hard with his hoof at Ursius's rib cage, making him stunned for a second. He quickly pulled out the arrow as the bear charged once again in a flurry of rage, finally gouging the arrow into the bear's heart. The bear went limp, landing on the bloodied snow.

"That was close."

Kaldor snarled at the bear corpse, then looked up at Taim.

_Are you ever so sure? There feels to be a still beating in the ground._

Taim looked at the cat in confusion, then knelt down beside Kaldor to feel a slight thumping."That's strange…Oh no…" he paused, "Scourge.."

Kaldor scented the air to smell an aroma of decay.

"We need to go now!" snapped out the hunter, rising quickly to his feet.

Kaldor lowered himself to let Taim upon his back, then with a slight kick he dashed towards the Hidden Grove.


	2. A Final Farewell

The sun rose at the highest point just above the Stormwind harbor. New recruits were making their way towards the bock. Bright and shining in their armor, swords safely tucked in their shieths, and shields strapped with fine leather on each soldiers' backs. Though one unparticular marine remained inside of his tent, sitting to an evening's report from the harsh cold lands of Northrend. William Bradfern opened up the old map, looking over the detail imprinted in it. He spotted the land of the Grizzly Hills, a mountainous lively country only but filled with furbolgs or the myths of old legends once where. Will shivered at the feeling of the cold there but erased it and scratched his black fuzzed up head. With all the materials laid aside, he picked up his short sword, aegis of Stormwind, and iron plate armor then headed outside. The sun was shining more than ever upon the harbor making everything almost impossible to see. Will turned to see his brother, Marcus, and his dear son, Ramon, up on the docks.

"Hey, you aren't leaving without a few goodbyes are ya'?"

"Never, though what are you both doing here from Westfall?"

"Well, I've got guard duty here in Stormwind for the week so we just wanted to pop on by."

Will turned his sight on Ramon, his only ten year old son. He grinned but his eyes were in worry.

Will walked up to Ramon, putting his hand firmly on the boy's shoulders. Ramon looked up at his father to see such pride in the marine. "When will you be back?"

"Soon, I promise you. And when I come back, you never know I may bring you back one of them bears."

Ramon let out a small grin, then looked down.

Fear of being one of Stormwind's orphans shivered through the boy's mind, but soon Marcus shook him out of the trance to lead a final goodbye. Ramon looked at his father, imagining for such pride couldn't be defeated.

"Now you be good for your ole' uncle now ok?"

"Sure."

Will patted the boy one last time, then turned towards the laid a hand on Ramon's sleek brown hair, "Don't you ever give up hope little one, "Whispered his uncle.

Soon the fleet horned out a stream of smoke and launched out onto the forbidden waters of the Great Sea. Will anyone return from a forbidden land of such death?


	3. Running Into the End

Kaldor hastened his paws harder to reach the grove. Taim looked ahead to see a small group of ghouls near the cave entrance. He quickly lifted his arrow up and launched out four arrows at the festering undead. One of the ghouls quickly dodged the hissing arrows and leapt right onto Kaldor's right shoulder. The cat reared over and over but the ghoul kept its putrid claws deep in flesh. Taim reached for his dagger and swiped off the ghoul in which fell into two pieces. He looked up to see more undead coming at him.

"They just keep popping up everywhere!"

"BRAINSSSssss!!!!"

"Just die already!"

The ghoul grasped onto the tauren which knocked him off Kaldor. The cat stop suddenly to turn at the large group coming closer to Taim.

"You dumb cat! What the heck are you doing?!"

_Trying to save a life_

Kaldor went into an enraged form and knocked right into the ghouls and geists. Each of them were knocked back but quickly leapt at the raging cat. Kaldor kept himself up as much as possible but fell suddenly limp. Taim froze as he saw his trusted companion torn to pieces by the ghouls, but then one of them turned towards him.

"You will pay for that wretch."

"Grrrr…your flesh…garrr..MINE!!"

Taim picked up his dagger and reached for his iron axe as he charged at the undead. With a few strikes the ghoul dropped into pieces, but as he ran at the ghouls, he heard what sounded as an echoing steed. A black plated deathknight swooped inbetween the tauren and ghouls then turned quick at Taim's direction. Taim back off from the group as he stared into the knight's flaring blue eyes.

"It was unwise for such a hunter to end up right into a trap. You shall meet but only death after."

"Not if the witness before is left dead. Prey strike more than once."

The knight only chuckled atrociously then lifted out his glowing frostblade at the hunter. Taim stiffened as the Knight whispered some time of curse as a stream of black charged at him.

"Gah! Wha..what is this?!"

A strange queering voice whistled inside of his head,

_Only death will seek you through, little tauren._

Taim fell to his knees in agony as the chilling voice spoke more.

_Follow me, and the pain shall cease, choose not, I shall make use of your mindless body._

"Neither…Gah…!!! Fine! Fine!..I will serve..just make this torment stop!" With all strength gone, Taim fell limp onto the snow. An image of shadow peered beside the bloodied tauren.

_Take this body to Acherus at once, the next light he shall see is in death._

The deathknight nodded and scraped up the body, tossing it into the deathgate behind him.


	4. A Day Into the Night

The dawn hovered slowly into the Grizzly Hills, making every detail of land impossible to see. Will walked on solid ground for a first time in three months of boat travel, the sea air smelled ever so sweet at the time. He stepped lively as the recruits lined up for orders. Lieutenant Dumont stepped forward at the group of recruits, and then handed out slips of rugged paper to each of the men. When Dumont handed Will a slip, "Report to Captain Stoutmantle at the Westfall encampment." Spoke the lieutenant.

"Yes sir."

In the coming morning, Will mounted upon his white stallion and rode out into the hills. The land was much different from Elwynn Forest or Westfall. Thick pines covered the mountains, wildlife seemed to be untamable, and a ripped apart tree in the middle of the hills. That seemed quite odd. Finally reaching a small grove where the encampment was. With a pull of the horse's reins he stepped off onto the dust shallow road.

"So, Dumont sent you? Well let's make some good use then." spoke the captain as he walked up at Will.

"You can start by checking the nearby town of Solstice Village; something is up with the locals. They say that there are werewolf type creatures lurking around there at nightfall."

"That sounds…ridiculous. Though, Northrend has its surprises. I will see to it that this is done."

At dawn, Will took his ride throughout the roads leading to each trading post. Everything seemed stable, until arriving at the village. The people looked so hostile, but didn't attack him. They seemed just a humble logging village, so with everything in check, Will rode out back towards the encampment. As the hour long ride seemed to be forever, his stallion suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" But the horse only yelped as the bushes beside the road whistled strange noises. Then a sudden crack made the stallion rear up, knocking Will off onto his back. As he got up to see his horse gallop away, in the shadows lurked something. A sudden flash of pure dawn made the shadows peer out a dark figure from the bushes. It looked wolf like..but.. it couldn't be. But how? The shadowy figure leapt at the horse knocking it out of the road forcibly. Another shadow glimpsed through and tore at the trembling horse's flesh. Will backed up but stopped suddenly to see another wolf creature right behind him.

"What are you?"

The werewolf snarled at him and struck its long claws at Will.

"Ahh! What is this..shadow.." But soon he passed out.

The worgen growled out what seemed to be common,"Your..future..pup…."but it all faded.


	5. Death's Wish

The dark whispers kept taunting, speaking of a power, beyond one's imagination. But the price made to have such power, was death. The whispers finally ceased for a moment. The once noble hunter turned into his darkest opposite self.

"Ah, yes. This one will do perfectly. See to it that he is assured an "ingenuous" greeting." Spoke out a voice.

The tauren awoke with a stiff standing. He was no longer Taim, but Yolemato Killblood. He saw before him a brightly blue armored knight. The deathknight's face was a pale gray with both eyes cover in dark runes. Beside him were two Cimmerian cloaked necromancers. They peered at Yolemato, as they swiftly casted a darkening spell that surrounded him. He felt heavy plating over him, an acolyte's raiment. Yolemato's eyes looked up at the two, bright frost-bleeding eyes shown through.

"Welcome to Acherus deathknight. Will you serve the one who has restored you?"

"His will is my command."Spoke the tauren. The deep darkening voice was now Yolemato's conscience.

_Come to me then. The commands await._

Yolemato eased himself up on his hooves and treaded towards the upper level of the necropolis. The voice grew ever so still as he walked before the one who was feared across the lands below. The being was known as The Lich King.

His crippling voice spoke," All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight."

With a slight nod, Yolemato turned towards the training room. Clangs from runeblades filled inside, the agony of the unworthy ones. They remained bound on the soul chains, he had very little pity on them. He felt the lust for blood inside him surge over and over. The instructor stood affront of Yolemato holding a dark runeblade in one hand.

"Now that we have you settled, the first step onto your destiny lies with this sword. Bring upon fear and misery to the living, but first some practice. Take this key and unbind the unworthy initiatives. Let them challenge you, it's their life or yours."

As Yolemato approached one of the unworthy initiates, he felt a sudden rush through his mind, the murder of a lost companion. But it swiftly faded and he continued towards the initiate.

"So, they pick their "chosen" knight to face me eh? Well I'll show Razuvious on his lack of judgement."

The knight gripped her runeblade, leaping at Yolemato. The tauren parried it quick and pummeled the elf to the ground. She kicked Yolemato's chest knocking him back, then her blood strike sliced through his chest. Yolemato struck blindly but swiftly cut open her back. The blood strike was only a minor injury, and with no mercy at all he stabbed right in the initiate's heart.

"So much for a clean death."

"Excellent, deathknight. Here, go on now to the prince at Death's Breach, I'm sure your cure for blood will be answered there.

The tauren nodded slightly, soon turning his mind flashed once more. A land a beauty, filled with an ever changing snowdrift. And beside in his memory was his lone companion. Though the name shifted throough his thoughts. But as again it faded quickly.


	6. A Reflection's Truth

Everything in sight blurred constantly. A lone scout ambushed at nightfall awoke from a three-and-a-half-day trauma. Will looked around him to see himself chain by the wrists and ankles to a wooden stock. Around him laid scattered bones and loose dry hay. The smell of decay surrounded him, but he never did gag. Looking ever more closely, he found himself in an old stable barn. The wood looked ever so rotten to the point that it looked as to bend apart. There came a sudden crack behind one of the stable's doors. Under the door shown a gap that held out a slim shadow, it looked human like.

"Who's there?!" squalled the chain man.

There was a silence.

A low grunt was all that answered.

"You…shut...it...whelp." spoke out a deepening growl. The door swung open as two wolf-like creatures came at him, with a blood haze in their eyes. Teeth as sharp as daggers, claws the size of a soldier's sword and both having a gray-violet fur that dangled every direction as they walked closer. One of them snagged at Will's shoulder, and the other grabbed his tangled black hair tight in its grip. He yelped that second as he was forced up. He could feel his legs barely able to stand his weight; the coma he had been in had weakened him greatly.

There came another thumping of feet outside of the door. It wasn't one of the mad humanoids that held him snug at his shoulders, but a human. The man had heavy leather shoulder pads, tunic, leggings, and a chainmail helm. He carried in his left hand a burnt smoking torch and in the right a sleek long cutlass. His features seemed dull by the graying light above him, but some were visible. The man's chin was covered by a short scraggly gray beard, looking more closer was two narrow scars across the left eye. The other had no eye at all but brutal bruising shows what could be the cause of it. The other's remaining eye was like the rest, a blood haze look that made Will's spine shiver.

"Leave him be, there will be no toying with the pup. Yet, only if he passes the Master's test."

Will looked at him oddly."What do want with me?"

"Why you haven't noticed? Look at your reflection and see." The man growled out.

Will looked around then found what seemed to be a piece of broken glass. The light above reflected off of the material, making a separate image of him. Looking closer, he found a long deep gash along his lower right cheek. It suddenly turned a pitch black- as if burned to a crisp-and a pain stirred up inside of the wound.

"Having been bitten or struck with a mark of the worgen, you will now walk as one of _us_. Though, it is quite rare to have a mere human to survive such wounds as these."

The man grinned then gestured on of the other worgen to move off. He stepped forward and laid a rough hand on the burning gash. Will let out a harshening wail as the other whispered something and radiated a chilling blue aura around the wound.

"Keep still. This will keep slow down your transformation for a while, but soon your…will…shall be unhinged. Little William, do you feel your soul severed?" smirked the one eyed man.

The other worgen who was still gripping Will's shoulder backed off and left in a haste with the other out of the stable door. Will suddenly dropped to his knees as the aura radiated all over him, lastly making a werewolf like shape that absorbed into his body.

"When is this little test of his to be?" gasped out the stunned human.

"Why, it starts now." Spoke out a darkening voice, not of the leather armored counterpart.


	7. A Culling of One's Life

**For this chapter I'm jus going to skip the DK quest chain since most people by now already know what happens. So if you don't know it, sorry you'll have to look this one up. Leaving off after the battle at Light's Hope chapel. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: ****Travel from the Frost.**

Trotting along the ruins of New Avalon, a lone ghostly rider atop an amethyst death charger minded nothing of the refuse beside him. Yolemato steered his mount along the unholy wreckage of the stone path. The Scourge forces had reacted havoc upon the Scarlet Crusade, no mercy was given only in death were they saved. Not for long as he would expect.

After the battle for Light's Hope, Yole had nothing to satisfy his lust for blood. Only by keeping himself parted from the other death knights were they safe. Until after the bloody assault, the grip of the Lich King loosened, only until now the powers that he was specially granted from the wretched infidel that had fed his rage and bloodlust now faded.

Hoping down from the chargers right, he examined the ruined armory building. It was in pieces. As the rest of the town was. Slowly he ambled forward and crouched picking up the ashy remains of a townsman. Uttering several words in a low tone, the ash shifted, moving left and right in the air. Then, suddenly three gnarled claws poked through, then a severed head. Soon then a whole figure appeared from the ashes, rolling its head onto its shoulders. The ghoul collapsed for one moment, then arched itself upright with its bony visage bending slightly forwards. Its eyes were eyeless and only a faint yellow-grayish light shimmered through the rotting sockets. Its teeth were crusted with dried blood and sharper than its gnarled fingers.

"Brainnnsssss!!" it squaked.

"You'll do perfectly, for now. Come now."

Springing up onto the charger's saddle, the tauren death knight kicked the horse's flank and bounded off into the direction towards the coast. The city remained silent as death. Only the sound of trotting hooves on gravel echoed within the area. Soon upon reaching the shore, Yole found the docks where he had been a spy once for the Scourge while under their control to seek out the admiral of the retreated townsmen. Wave after wave clashed into the sand and Yole's hooves as he scavenged the area for an abandoned boat. None. Only wreckage and cargo from the larger ships were left.

There came a sudden ghostly roar in the foggy waters ahead.

There came a floating figure above him, boney and sinewy flesh hung from along its torso to its snout. The frost wyrm bellowed a loud cry again. Yole ducked behind a snapped piece of refuse-certainly that wouldn't hold against the undead dragon. Its eyes gleamed a bright icey blue, the wings flapped over the tauren, showing off its wingspan of ripped membranes and flesh, and of course it large head was locked onto him as he were the prey cowering in front of the could a lone frost wyrm be still able to thrive while there was no hold of the Lich King upon it. Though, it could be one of the wyrms powered by Acherus:The Ebon Hold.

Knowing well enough it is probably for him to ride, he let out an arm towards the beast. The bony behemoth flew a few feet downward, descending a yards length away from Yole. Dismissing the death charger and ghoul into a void, he hopped up onto the back of the dragon, adjusting himself into a comfortable position, and then yelled out in a type of gibberish tone to get the leviathan to ascend. The wyrm roared at command and lifted its wings into the air. With a huge lunge into the sky, it reared its direction that led to the land of the dead, Northrend.

Chapter 8: Test of Blood

Night loomed over the uprooted world tree, Vordrassil. Shadows stalked the darkened forests, hunting for any who would dare run into them. The worgen trailed the underbrush near the Alliance camp. The were-wolf like creature glared at the gleaming campfires that lit the whole area. Its eyes shimmered a bright yellow as it moved with the grace of a cat through the wood. Lifting its head high to scent the air, dagger like teeth shot out from its jaws, only used when ripping apart the flesh and bone of its victims. Stalking closer towards the camp, each step unnoticed. A lone footman guarded outside of the tent, sheathing his sword for a moment. Being as it may, a bad move. The worgen thrust its rabid sharp claws into the man's back, piercing his lungs and heart. The man toppled over in a second. Removing the corpse from its claws, it peered into the tent slightly. Nobody was inside. Without hesitation, the werewolf stepped through the entrance and looked around in the tent. A small cot sat in one corner, a shelf of books stood next to the bedding, and a short desk covered with scatter maps and battle plans.

A new scent entered the beast's nostrils.

"What the, GUAR-"

Spinning around swiftly, the worgen struck the soldier in the torso with its long dagger claws, killing the man instantly. Soon many scents of other human trail covered the area. Dashing out the back of the tent to avoid being struck by an arrow, the worgen landed on his stomach. Running on all fours, it dashed into the bush, heading towards the rest of the tents. The sound of metal clangs sounded its ears as footmen charged into the tent then scouring the area around it. There came another shriek as more worgen attacked the soldiers. A large sturdy gray worgen roared as he struck with his claws into the chest of a fleeing man.

"Easy..prey.." he growled.

More footmen charged at the worgen, but it was only more lambs to the slaughter. One soldier struck his sword at the worg's head, but it parried. Along with it came a paw that stabbed the man in the skull, and he went limp. Thrusting his paw out from the human and spun around to strike a woman on her helm, knocking it off. She stared with fear at him, in which fed the frenzy within the creature. He struck again with his bloodied claws at her forehead, knocking her back. Two other worgen joined in the onslaught that was happening. A pinkish brown furred worg lunged at an unsuspected victim, knocking him off his steed. The horse reared up, kicking the werewolf off the human.

Then there came another worgen with three others behind him. The gray haired hybrid lurked around one of the tents near a lone footman. The soldier walked steadily at the larger worgen, but as he soon lifted his naked sword to strike, a pair of long gnarled daggers entered into the middle of his chest. Blood spurred out onto the ground and covered the smaller worg's palm. Glancing to his left, behind him came a golden armored rider that held his axe up towards him. The charger galloped faster than suspected and ran over one of the three worgen. With a shrieking cry the worgen limped over, but didn't get far as an axe beheaded him.

"Razzac!..blast it! Get his head!" snarled out the large gray worg.

The paladin charged again at another worgen, striking him in the back with his broad axe.

One of the worgen stabbed into a man's torso, removing the corpse after and slicing at another adversary. The one small gray worgen, Razzac, leapt out onto the charger's flank, driving his fangs into the horse's right leg. The steed shrieked in pain as it reared off its rider. Still upon the charger, Razzac crawled up onto the horse's neck, biting down ferociously and then snapping its neck in two. Once it went limp, he leapt off onto the cold dirt, making a large cloud of dust. The paladin charged at the worg, striking his left about, Razzac clawed at the helm of the human. It was thrown off to the side, revealing the man's face.

Razzac froze as he stared into the paladin's human did the same for a second.

"Who are you..?" gasped the man.

The worgen growled and turned as another footman struck him in his beheading him with his claws, then turned his head at the paladin.

"You..grrr…head….mine!" He finally snapped. But before he could strike at the soldier, a light from over the forest glowed through. It stung the worgen as if struck by lightning. He looked at the larger gray worg who was still holding off three footman, then he turned his at Razzac.

"Saltar!..arrgh..the sun!" yelped out the small worgen.

Saltar looked up, glaring at the sun full center for a moment then turned to barely dodge a blow from one sword. Striking a blow back at the human, he howled a silencing call which stunned the footmen for a moment. The other worgen finished their victims then headed out into the bush save for Razzac who was still on his knees as the light ripped at his flesh. His fur began to melt away into a soft pink flesh. Slowly he started to dimorph from his worgen visage. Saltar looked around for another foot soldier, then spotted their captain. He lunged forward at the man, who turned suddenly to block the attack with his shield. One of Saltar's nails had broken from the clash and with a loud snarl he held up his left arm and swung his claws at the man's neck-which beheaded him. Then taking the head and holding it up high he chuckled deeply. With the captain dead, he dashed now at Razzac who was still gasping in pain. His face suddenly shrunk into a human like visage, and with a gasp the paladin caught the hybrid wrog from falling.

"Will!" he exclaimed.

Saltar jumped up at the paladin making him fall the opposite way. Then he took the unconscious other onto his back and turned his scarred face at the paladin.

"Its too…grrr…late for..him..arggghh."

Another soldier jabbed his sword at Saltar's left shoulder, in which he grapped the man behind him and flipped him over. Then taking the sword out of his flesh and striking it in the back of the foot soldier, he chuckled menacingly then with one last glance at Marcus he dashed out of sight into the woods.

A voice entered the large worgen's mind as he turned back into his human visage.

_Well done my minions. Yes, I think this one will do just fine. Bring to me at once._

"Very well..Lord Arugal." The one eye man treaded forward towards Bloodmoon Isle.


	8. Unwelcomed Visitors

**Disclaimer here**.Just** to say I do not own Arugal, belongs to Blizzard.**

**Chapter 9: Visitor's Unwelcoming.**

The night loomed over the ruined camp. The land stood silent as shades moved about stalking the innocent. The campfires dimmed as each hot coal blurred into nothingness. A dark shadow of a large tower stood on the ledge of the isle. A lone shadowy figure stood upon the tower as his wolf-like creatures stood guard behind him.

A tall human garbed in dark leather, stepped into the balcony. Another hybrid, unconscious, was thrown out onto the floor as if only a ragdoll. Two guards lifted the worgen up onto its knees.

The shadowed visage stepped slowly forward."I'm pleased to see the test went well. Though, a severed head as proof is not enough to confirm this. Still, you will do, the lust for carnage in all worgen is helpful enough."

He paused for a moment, and then turned his eyes on the one eyed human.

"You know what to do next. Seek out the other, if his blood is as strong enough to uphold the mark, he will do perfect as one of us."

With a wave of a hand he dismissed them, save for the unconscious worgen.

Razzac stirred as a shadow loomed over him. His eyes widened as the shade pulled off his hood. His face was disfigured, the eyes were glowing an unholy aura, and with a smile that seemed all but grim."You seem shocked to see me. Your in good luck, you have passed my test and now one of _us._" He spoke in a deep tone.

"Arugal..your..supposed..to be..dead."

"I was for some time after the forsaken had finished me off in Shadowfang Keep. But now, I am given the chance at revenge against all who dare oppose our king. The Scourge will purge the living from this world as all life will die anyways."

"So, what you plan for me now..master.."

The dark mage smirked, and then treaded over to the edge of the balcony, overseeing the sea.

"You are to remain at the Silverbrook clan's hideaway. There the worgen will strike several of the towns in the region. We must bolster our forces for when we strike next at the Horde bases. Though, you will not accompany the raid on the Alliance camps, but follow under the command of Saltar to raid Horde caravans. Several are coming in tonight. Then report back at Solstice village, there we will strike at Conquest Hold. Is that understandable?"

Razzac nodded, but still stared at the shade confused for a moment.

"What of the sun? It removes me from this form and stings at my flesh until I'm no longer awake."

"Have no worry; it is quite easy to avoid its stunning affects upon worgen. You must master you morphing from human to wolf. All you must do is set a prime focus on yourself, feel the rage inside of you and block out the sun from inside and out. Once you can muster this you shall feel nothing from its rays. Now be gone." With a wave of his hand he dismissed him.

The thirst for blood was overwhelming now. There was a small black rat under the straws of the small stables. Razzac glared at it for a moment then raised a gnarled foot at it, squishing the rat into pieces. The sound of its screech enlightened him, but a rat isn't enough to satisfy a worgen. Walking near the waters of the shore crashed onto the tower's glooming form. Lurking into the cold water, the small gray worg swam towards the other shores, for bloodshed upon Horde or Alliance was all that would be waiting for him.

Yolemato stiffened himself as he saw a land form amiss in the fog of dawn. The frost wyrm descended onto a small rugged slope. As it finally landed, Yole hopped from its boney neck and onto the snowy earth. With a low growl, the wyrm ascended into the air once more flying into the direction to the unknown. Yole peered over the ledge seeing a vast amount of the shadowed forest of thick pines and small maples. He spotted several camps in which he presumed were Allaince controlled. Several villages and the looming form of Conquest Hold. Muttering a few words, he summoned his death charger from the void. He hopped onto its back and kicked at its flank to have the steed amble forwards.

As the full moon glimmered a bright ghostly light to the area, the forest seemed to be alive. The echoes of the trotting horse's hooves sounded the thick wood. The armor that clung to the charger clanged against its skin as it ran through the countryside. Suddenly stopping to a halt, a faint clawing sound entered Yole's ears. He dismounted the horse to peer over into the nearby bush. Looking closer, he saw a shadow form near a small pine tree. He took a few steps closer to see a bloodied corpse. He dashed over to investigate more clearly to see that it was the remains of an orc. The whole figure had been slashed several times across the orc's torso and back. His face could be barely seen from blood covering all over it.

There was a sudden yelp from the death charger as it reared up frightened. Yole pulled out his crimson blade from his back, he readied himself for an ambush. There came a loud howling from behind. Two large wolf-like beasts leapt out at him from behind. He dodged the first one but the second had a hold of his back. He turned his blade behind him, which stabbed into the hybrid's shoulder blade. There came a loud yelp as the worg dropped its grip and bounded after the steed. The first wolf hybrid now turned on Yole in which let out a silencing snarl. The tauren summoned out the ghoul he had created and it leapt out at the worg. Its teeth ravaging at its victim's flesh, the ghoul held onto the hybrid's torso.

A sudden pain came from Yole's back. He turned to see a quite large gray werewolf with its claws bloodied from its attack. It let out a loud growl and leapt at Yole. He struck with his sword out at the worg as it tried to snap its gnarled claws into his chest.

"Death..knight..Traitor!" it growled out loud.

"I'm no traitor. You'll be leather soon get the-"

The death charger yelped as one of the wolf hybrids snagged at it neck. The horse reared up, kicking the werewolf in the chest with its sharp glowing hooves. With a howl of pain it went limp as it fell back. The other worg now turned again on the ghoul who seemed dazed at the time. There was another howl from the bush, another worgen leapt out onto Yole's back.

The worg was smaller than the other worgen. Its fur was too, gray. It wore what seemed to be armor, though it was bloodied from its latest victims. The wolf hybrid pulled out a small dagger-which had a shadowy glowing aura around it- and slowly treaded towards the tauren.

"Shall we kill this one or test him out with this?" it grumbled.

The larger worgen pinned Yole down; its strength was astounding, so a tauren's strength couldn't match up to. The ghoul he had summoned was out of sight, the horse was still rearing out at the other werewolf. The larger gray growled in a low tone,"Test him. If the mark doesn't work then the kill is all yours pup."

The other worgen lifted the dagger at Yole's face, but before anything could happen, the charger slammed into the small hybrid's visage. With the distraction of the large gray for that second, Yole turned his head at the worg's face, digging his horns into its jaw. A stream of blood flowed onto his shoulders as the weight faded from him. He jumped up onto his hooves and picked up his blade. Mounting onto the death charge, he kicked it into a fast gallop. The small worgen recovered from its attack and on four legs, dashed after the tauren. It leapt out onto the charger, gnawing on the horse's flank. Pulling out his short sword, Yole jabbed at the hybrid's face. Stabbing the blade into the wolf's shoulder blade, it yelped as it fell from its hold on the charger. With that danger gone for now, he steered his horse through the rugged wood. Not looking ahead clearly, the charger tripped over a small ledge and into a small linen tent. The whole form collapsed as the death knight fell off his steed and landed out onto the earth. Looking up to see two small mail boots in front of him, his eyes widened as he saw the shape of a human figure. The man's helm shimmered from the light of the campfire behind him. The crest of Stormwind-the capital of the Alliance- bestowed on his tabard.

The man put his heavy boots on Yole's back, pressing down hard on the wound. The charger reared up at the man.

Removing his helm, the human grimaced at the tauren as Yole loss consciousness.

"Bad move, Horde..," was the last the death knight heard as his vision faded to black.


	9. Visions of the Fallen

_Blood, carnage, and war; these are what create them. Death knights._

_A young human male pinned against a fifty-foot stone wall, his face full of fear as three rotting ghouls begin to ravage his body._

_The face a night elf female, clad in forest green leather armor and a tall wooden war staff-a druid most likely- steps slowly into a shrouded meadow in the night._

_Lastly, the murder seen of a small couple in the Barrens is overwhelmed by a raging shadow that suddenly dissipates._

_The blood of a million souls yell out at him," Murderer .Monster. Traitor!"_

Yolemato suddenly woke up. His vision still blurry but was able to see a small figure.

A human appeared in front of him, half awake as it seemed. Yole tried to get up but his limbs were chained to the ground. He tried to move his head to look at his surroundings-

His back gave way, making him fall backwards on the ground.

"There'll be no escaping from them chains be tightened extra for heavy bulk such as your kind's." The man smirked.

Yole grunted at the comment then tried to peer at what seemed to be his weapons. The warrior kicked up a cloud of dirt at Yole's eyes. Yole coughed at the puff of sand in his face.

"Don't think you'll get out of here without some pain. You lil'-"

"That's enough Reathos. I'll handle this return to your station."

Reathos glared for a moment at the direction of the other voice. A tall chestnut haired human stepped inside of the tent. He wore raiment of gold and black armor. A small sword was sheathed at the man's left side with a shield bearing a lion head-a crest for the stronghold of Stormwind. He stared down at the private with a commanding look.

"Alright then, captain."

As the other warrior walked outside, the tall captain suddenly grabbed at Yole's neck.

The man took in an aggravated emotion all over his face; his eyes full of fury.

"What does the Horde want with us now? We may have to keep our peace but spying on our camp will not do any good."

Yole gasped out what little he could from the human's grasp."I have nothing… to.. do.. with your piece..or.. or the Horde in the area. I am.. only on a mission ..I seek from ..The Ebon Blade. That.. is..all."

The captain loosened his grip for a moment."If so, then why did you run right into our camp the night before? Your mount sprang out of nowhere from the bush."

Trying to straighten himself as best his aching back would allow him he spoke roughly, "I was..attacked by three or four of those wretched worgen. When I was investigating a corpse of a dead orc, they launched out at me from behind. While one had me pinned down, another one stepped out of the shadowed bush with a dagger that had this..ebony aura around it. I would say..if it touched any living flesh..the victim would turn to one of them. As soon as I escaped, I happened to accidently run into your camp. My mistake, evidently. "

The human captain let his grip on the tauren's neck loose. He took a few steps back, turning himself away from Yole.

"These worgen, did they say anything particular while they ambushed you the night before?"

"Aye, I caught a few words out of two. Why should that matter to ya?"

The human seemed to take a few hesitant seconds before speaking. "Because, my..brother has turned into _them. _They scarred him with the Mark of the Worgen. If you know of any traces of that particular worg you may leave afterward with only your weapons sheathed and whatever else you had with you before capture. Am I understood?"

Yole started to reconsider, but what would that do? Have a pack of human wretches torment or whip the info they desired right out of him? He erased the image of the brutal flogging if he refused this. He reluctantly nodded.

"So, recall to yourself the when the two conversed."

Yole stiffened himself upright; his back tightened slightly that caused only a sudden shock of started with when he arrived onto the cliffs of the Grizzly Hills. Then as a few hours went by his mount suddenly stop. After a few scant seconds he went to investigate in the bush only to find a bloodied corpse of an orc guard that somehow wandered from Conquest Hold. When suddenly his mount reared up at some dark figure, did when the other worgen launch out at him. The one that pinned him down bit into his back to make sure he wouldn't strike out again. The huge graying worgen spoke roughly but understandably at the dark brush behind him. A small but sleek grayish worgen poked out of the bush with a small enchanted dagger. They snapped at each other about jabbing the unholy weapon into him to turn him into another worgen. Only to have the large one distracted as Yole's steed kicked hard at the attacking worg in the lower jaw. Yole took advantage and dug one of his long horns into the large one's face. Soon enough the others fled, but one. The young gray recovered as Yole mounted his horse and jolted after him. After jabbing his blade into the creature's shoulder, he didn't notice long before he ended up in the human camp.

"And, this gray worgen, what did it look like exactly?"

"Well they all looked the same to me, but this one had three gashes on its right cheek. Looked to be the mark it was bestowed when turned. "

The armored captain stuttered for the moment, and then turned his head slightly at the large tauren.

"And that is all?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, you are free to go."

The man tossed Yole a small iron key. He looked up at the captain again then unlocked his bindings. A sudden shock painful pressure from his back knocked him to his side. Yole went on his knees as he recovered quickly human didn't move in any effort to even try to ease the wayward tauren.

"I have another proclamation, if you agree to it I will heal your injury. If you refuse, I'm sure an agonizing walk to wherever you're headed will award you from this. "

The injured death knight tried to stand up again but his back disobeyed. He had no choice if he was going to even walk an inch. He peered up at the captain.

"And what is this agreement even for? You of all-a paladin- would never tell such a hoax."

The man smirked," I said I would allow you passage out after this, but not before I came up with this motive as well. Since you have had a contact with which I must find, you are a particular partner I'll need. So do we have an agreement or not?"

"F-fine…."

The paladin smiled grimly; he stepped over towards Yole and put a light hand on his back."Hold still then, this may feel weird at first…"

An aura of pure gold engulfed the human's right hand as he lifted it near the long gash on the tauren's back. Small tendons and fresh fleshy tissue reemerged as the golden essence flowed onto the gash. The pain suddenly subsided as the whole wound disappeared to only a small scar. When it was finished, the skin looked more _paler_ from the pure dark deathly skin the tauren had in death.

"By the Light.."

"What? Did you mess up my spine little paladin?"

"The flesh around it…it has renewed its lively color. It may seem the light has you a favor."

"Do what? I am nothing but a walking dead monster to all. After that wretch's embrace loosened on the death knights, we felt only the emptiness of what mindless husks would feel as if nothing."

"Then what else do you seek after death?"

"More death, I suppose. The only reason I was picked to be one of his little lackeys was for my lust for the killing and blood spilling of others. That would include the – wait why should I be telling any of this to a mere human?"

"Letting out what you feel is a good a start.."

"Hmmpphhh…"

"Well then I gue-"

There came a sudden howl from outside the tent. A quick tearing behind the tent bore out of nowhere as a blood furred lupine launched itself right at the two. Yole dashed from the paladin and out for his two-handed blade. The runes on upon it glistened bright blue as he swung out at the small lupine creature. The worgen barely dodged without getting its head cut right off, but not without a long gash from its shoulder and into its chest. It snapped its small-but deadly- fangs out at the death knight. It launched up onto the tauren's shoulder and bit down ferociously into his shoulder. Only a few scant cuts passed his pauldrons. The armored paladin took out his sword and swung out at the worgen's back. The long silver blade cut like ice through the fleshy skin on the worg. It let out a loud shriek as it went limp. More yells and barks came from outside as the sudden sound of the clash of blades sounded Yole's ears. He ran straight outside with the human behind him as he saw the human guards battle the ravaging wolf hybrids. One man barely got out his axe and shield to miss a killing blow from a worgen behind him; he went limp suddenly.

Yole charged out at the nearest worgen, jabbing his sword into the beast's back and into its chest. Another worgen launched itself from behind at Yole. The human paladin let loose a grunt as he hefted a small-but brightly glowing blue- mace at the worgen's back. The creature fell a few yards from the tauren, limp as it fell to the earth dead. Two more hybrids lurked around the trio. One was a large gray- very familiar to the one that pinned Yole down at the ambush. The huge graying worg snapped out at them.

"You…human! Die!"

"I think not!"

The large gray turned its face from a lunging tauren that nearly sliced off its arm. Yole yelled out as he again hefted his sword at the gray worgen. The lupine creature dodged the blow barely. It counterattacked from behind with long gnarled claws out at the tauren's left shoulder. This time the strike sliced through flesh from an unarmored point near were his shoulder pad was strapped to his shoulder.

_Saltar… Take the human wretch; kill the Death knight once that is so!_

A deep unholy voice echoed the area. The worgen smirked at the tauren then leapt over him with swift grace and at the paladin. Two others follow suit. The captain was suddenly pinned down to the earth;his sword lay only a foot or two from were he lay. The two worgen released their grip as the larger gray swung with a small fist at the human's face which knocked him out. Yole was charged at by the other two. One of them leapt out at him, biting down into his right arm. The other worgen swatted its gnarled dagger-like claws at Yole. The death knight blocked each with his sword; he was losing his breathe even more as each block tired him more. He jabbed his right elbow into the other worg's side which knock him right off. The worgen that kept swinging its putrid claws at him suddenly backed up. Yole dropped his long sword as a huge force ascended from his back. The large graying worgen- with the human in his left grip- swung a large iron mace at the tauren. Yole went down to one knee, the pain wreaked havoc upon his neck and down. He felt a heavy darkness shroud upon him. The large gray stepped back as the force upon the tauren increased.

_You shall serve me Killblood…It is what you were reborn to do…in _my _name!_

"NO….I'm not the weakling…not now… you little..wretch…betrayed all who serve your cause. If its death…you put against us…and then its…Death I shall inflict upon!"

The sudden memory of the young female night elf from before appeared. Her silken blue dress twirled to her left as she ran after something or _someone_. A small red rose dropped from her hands as her face suddenly turned to grief. The rose turned to a pure rotting black as it hit the earth. Her face turned to blackness as he suddenly escaped the memory. He stared blankly at the ground, with a new kind of rage. He let out a loud yell as he unsheathed a one-handed brute sword out at the gray worgen. The blade cut through the worgen's clawed appendage, cutting the whole paw off falling towards the earth. He let out a loud shriek and snarled menacingly at the tauren. Yole grabbed the human paladin from the creature's clutches and tossed him out of the duel. Saltar charge at the tauren with more force as a pure crimson fluid escaped outwards from the gash. The gray worg quickly disarmed him and swung its remaining paw at him. Yole dodged the blow, but something else stabbed him through his upper right shoulder blade. A smaller gray worgen snarled out at him as it quick pulled out of striking range. Yole fell to one knee but hastily sprang up with a smaller brute sword out at the worgen. The small lupine pulled out a makeshift short sword and swung out at the tauren. Their blades met with a loud clash of steel. Yole casted a small bone shield as the worgen swung again. The blade met with one spinning bone around the death knight. The wrogen stepped back and howled with its snout pointing up at the sky. A full moon appeared from the dreary clouds above. The worgen around too did the same. The howls became screeching snarls as a white aura engulfed them all. The small gray smirked as the glow too engulfed the tauren. Yole stiffened as his limbs were all but stone. Screams of dying humans filtered the whole camp.

"You may have the powers of death to call upon, but the moons embrace strengthens us ten fold!"

Yole grunted as he struggled in the glowing aura around him.

A sudden dark glow flowed out from the death knight. It engulfed the whole gray worg, but the moon's aura battled it out. Yole could move his limbs again, in which case….

_Trying to save a life…._

_A large striped feline lunged at the undead._

Yole removed the sudden vision from his mind to soon see the worgen pounce at him; the white and dark auras combined as the two formed snake-like streams twirled out at each other. Yole hefted his blade out at the worg as it swung its weapon right into the brute blade. His mind raced as he looked skywards as the dark aura knocked back the small gray lupine.

_Mercy is for the weak!_

_Kill him! _

_Let your torment be their end!_

A more calmer voice filled his mind..

_This life has many loop holes…some are unchangeable, but some are able to undo onto others. And that shall either be their end or in the fact they can't even swing an axe._ The memory faded lastly with the deep wise voice of another grayish tauren seer that sat in front of a fire.

Yole shook his head again and grabbed at the worgen's throat as it was about to strike a killing blow. The worgen struggled from the tauren's grip but all was in vain. Before Yole swung his sword at the beast's face, a sudden flash of light entered his sight. His eyes turned from its bluish glow into a clearer visage of the tauren lively eyes. A pure green glimmered from within, but they suddenly turned pure worgen's dark irises turned to the purest light just as the tauren's own.

_A young human male pinned against a fifty-foot stone wall, his face full of fear as three rotting ghouls begin to ravage his body._

_A tall broad black haired man clad in mail armor put a calming hand upon a small child. _

_The deaths of a family in Silverpine Forest were murdered by lupine like creatures. The visage of a dark arch mage chuckled menacingly as his experiments of were-wolves and humans were formed into the one hybrid. His eyes full of pure evil._

The two fell backwards towards the earth. The worgen swiftly got up on his hind legs. Yole stuttered to his feet. The two looked at each other as the memories filtered their minds. The white glow in their eyes disappeared. The large gray worgen hefted his mace up behind the tauren, hitting the death knight's spinal column and knocking him out.

"Do not be fooled by false visions the cow plays. You're a worgen and nothing will change that!Razzac, take the human and lets get out of this place!" snapped Saltar impatiently.

The smaller worgen stared at the unconscious tauren then at the paladin. Uncertain on the choice, Razzac finally snapped back at the larger gray hybrid.

"No…You…him…I am not your kind even if I do take their form! Everything…grr…taken.." His voice became softer, but a sudden rage filled his voice again.

"Saltar! Little wretch..grrrerrr….die!"

The smaller of the two launched himself at the larger worgen. Saltar merely dodged the blow, then stared down the other worgen.

"Hear the words of a traitor in our mists. Kill him..grrr…"

The others behind the one pawed worg snarled loudly in one large crescendo.

Razzac stepped back a few feet as the others readied themselves for the swift kill. Just as the whole pack surrounded him one leapt out-

And a large dark aura appeared out of nowhere which caused the leaping lupine to stumble backwards. The rest of the group looked confused. Razzac turned his head to see Yolemato up on his feet casting the shield around him and the other human. His eyes took on a much darker hue; the rage inside of the tauren burst outwards in a dark material. A large winged figure formed in front of the tauren as he muttered words nobody could understand. The figure's face appeared as its eyes glimmered blood red and its wing started to buffet the area. A long spiked tail erupted too from the dark aura that surrounded it. The large visage open wide its huge maw and bellowed an angered roar. Saltar and the other worgen were swept back as the beast buffeted the area. The remaining humans starred in awe as the huge shadow let loose a jet of chilling blue flames at the pack of worgen. Loud shrieks of terror echoed throughout the area. Saltar remained standing his ground; his handless arm tucked away behind the worg's bulk. He snarled out at the dark shadow as he snapped, "Is that all you got…grrr! Little Tauren!"

Yole remained bound to his spell as the creature replied back with a bone-chilling roar.

"_You wretches will litter the ground as the righteous stand upon your limp husks!" _snapped back the shadowed beastin a very deep darkening tone.

A shadowy figure appeared behind the large gray worgen.

_That is enough! When next we meet death knight...it shall be an honor to watch you die with the rest who have already played suicide at what you cannot kill._

The figure vanished and too with the rest of the remaining worgen, except, Razzac. He turned to see the shield fade on him and as Yole ceased his casting he fell forward. The small worgen dashed up to the tauren and caught him before hitting the earth. With what little strength he had left, the young worgen lifted Yole onto his shoulders and swiftly dashed out of the area only to leave behind the remaining soldiers to recoup after the bloody battle.

The moon finally set as the dawn of morning approached upon the horizon. The worgen's figure dissipated into his human self. He soon found an opening in the wooded area and set the large tauren near a tree. As all became peace for those few hours, the tall hybrid slumped backwards on a fallen tree to rest his head on as darkness passed through him.


	10. Omen in the Emerald Flames

The sun hit the horizon to the north. The snow-covered mountain peaks glimmered pure lavender as the sun poked through like a newborn infant. Yole lay on the cold dew-encrusted grass. His head swirled for a minute as he regained conscious. He slowly sat up; he felt as if somebody was watching from behind him. Yole looked around but found nothing. He got up and wandered the area for a few then picked up his small brute sword. A sudden cracking of a branched filled his ears; he twirled around swinging his weapon only to find it strike the air. His head still felt groggy as if some drunkard hit him hard in the head with an iron tankard. Another slight crack in the bush alerted him and he dove towards the location of the sound with his sword ready to strike at a potential enemy. His brute blade was only inches away from a shadowy form right in front of him. It yelped as the sword dug into the creature's torso.

"Stop! I'm not them!" hollered a rough tone. The shadowed figure slowly stepped from out of the forest's shadow and into the dim morning light. A tall, sleek human peered into the tauren's bulky visage. His midnight hued hair was tied back in a pony-tail. The human's clothes appeared ripped with what looked more than rags than what was left of his light blue tabard. He wore cured heavy leather pants and bracers with only the right hand gloved. Yole still had his blade directing its pointed end at the man's torso.

"What are you doing here? What happened to the camp?" spoke the death knight as he lowered his weapon.

The human lowered his head and peered back up at the tauren."The camp was destroyed. I'm entirely sure but that fight back there was only the beginning of _both _our troubles."

"What do you mean for both of us? I have nothing to do with you human." Yole snorted loudly.

"Well then, what do you plan on doing about Arugal and his worgen ilk?"

Yole stepped back and turned back toward the area he last was in."I don't know. I have nothing to do with the archmage and his hybrid pets. I'm only here to eliminate the remaining Scourge in the area, or at least the one who is in charge of the cause here."

The tall human smirked," I think you've not noticed what had happened in the past two days. The worgen are _part _of the Scourge now that Arugal had his work back in Silverpine notice by the Lich King. His necromancers have reincarnated him and he now serves the Scourge's cause here. He is the one you should be looking to kill, but that'll take an entire army to siege the Bloodmoon tower to the eastern coast. "

"Humph. I can take a little mage with ease. Although... I feel too weak to even lift my two-handed sword. So, exactly who are you?"

The dark haired man grinned as he walked behind Yole and crouched in the middle of the open area. A pile of stones and small sticks piled together. He whispered something Yole couldn't quite hear and a spark of flame popped out of nowhere.

"Are you some mage as well?"

"No. I've learned some spells back in Stormwind when I was a boy from my father. He was quite the man at wizardry back then. I prefer to be a swordsman instead."

"Hmm… No wonder you were good at blocking such blows back in the fight."

The tall human quickly stood up at looked shocked."How did you-you know then?"

The tauren nodded."You think a man like you could wear -to no offense- rags like that of an old blind beggar. But anyways, you must be the one I've heard to be Razzac? Am I right?"

"Aye, but my real name is Will Bradfern. As you see now I'm just a hybrid. This wretched curse binds me to be both a worgen and human. I kind of mastered at shifting throughout both night and day, but I can't help to shift whenever either the moon or sun is up. At least I have control of myself now. I think…"

"Let's hope that you don't lose control or I'll have to kill you."

As evening settled over, Yole began armoring himself in his plate armor and sheathing his swords on the saddle of his death charger. He looked over his shoulder to see Will standing in wait near two maple trees.

"Where's your mount? There's no way I'm letting you ride the charger; you'll slow him down."

Stepping forward near the tauren, Will made a small grin."I'm a hybrid if you haven't noticed and I'm well enough to run my way out of here. You may want to step back a bit."

Yole backed off as the dark haired man tried hard to shift. At first it seemed he looked constipated but suddenly his back grew a pale mane of gray fur. His face took on a shape of a wolf's snout and his ears started to point upward. Skinny-but deadly- gnarled claws appeared suddenly as his hands cracked at the sound of bones reconnected to new sinew and fur too covered his arms. He seemed more muscular and agile than before. His legs stiffened as the hybrid went into a small crouch.

"Better?" spoke the worgen in a deep tone;its upper and lower fangs slipped out from the hybrid's jaws.

"I'd guess but seems uglier the more I look now let's go."

Razzac made a low growl at the comment and dashed past the death charger before it could begin the run. "Show off."

Yole kicked the steed's flank and it began to gallop after the running worgen. The clatter of the charger's hooves sounded the silent forest as the horse came upon the dashing figure of the lupine hybrid. Yole spotted Razzac as he passed the worgen. Razzac seemed to be slowing but suddenly caught up with the death charger.

An hour had passed since the two began the run out of the woods. Both the charger and worgen were tired out. Finally, Yole called for a stop as they reached one of the cliffs at the end of the forest. The view from there was vast. Scores of hills and mountains covered the northern border of the land as the coast to the east stood still. A large opening in one of the large hills looked to be Thor Modan-a large underground city were the fabled race of earthen once lived. Soon Yole peered on what appeared to be Bloodmoon Isle. The island had too much of a misty shore to clearly see everything. Razzac stepped up onto the ledge and pointed at a small visage of a building to the west.

"That there is Amberpine Lodge. We could go there to resupply, but you may not be able to enter so we may need to split up for a day and see if any locals have spotted and worgen activity which I'm sure by now they have."

Yole nodded in agreement."I'll head to Camp Oneqwah then. Whatever happens, don't reveal yourself too much. Buy some supplies and then get the heck out and meet back at this exact spot. If anything happens then contact me on this."

Yole handed Razzac a small violet orb. It radiated with power inside as the hybrid held the sphere before him.

"I got that off the auction house back when I was in Orgrimmar. Anyways you'll be able to speak to me through that and don't worry I will be able to speak with you through my conscience. I learned that trick when I was a pawn for that infidel back then. Whatever you do, don't lose it. That costed me a hundred gold."

Yole mounted the charger and galloped off with saying nothing else. Razzac stood there still looking at the orb and then focused on the small outpost of to the west.

As nightfall approached, the site of the camp came into view as Yole rode towards it. The outpost stood silent as he made his way into the area. Only several tents and a large bonfire made up the camp. Some of the taunka guards looked at him with suspicious eyes; Yole ignored such things as he met up with one particular taunka that had his back turned from the death knight. The difference from taunka and tauren was of the taunka's buffalo like features while the tauren took on a more bullish type figure. Yole stood impatiently behind the taunka as he finally turned to see him there.

"Greetings…death knight… How can this old one help you?" he spoke in a deep tone.

"I need supplies and any reports of worgen in this you know of such?"

Fully facing the tauren, the chieftain took on an emotionless figure as he spoke.

"Aye, the worgen have been pests for the past two weeks. They have been taking our supplies and killing our braves. Since we had arrived here, countless attacks have happened to both us and the Alliance camps nearby. If you're still intrigued with worgen then check out the village to the north-west from here, but I wouldn't travel there now since night is nearly upon us."

"Thank you then."

Yole bowed slightly and took off towards the nearest tent. The only room was either a small corner with only a blanket or behind the tent was a small shelter. Yole took the small shelter and stepped outside. It was freezing but the cold never bothered one who has mastered the art of frost. He set up a small fire and went to check out the rest of the camp. The stables seemed very cramped, for his charger had started to kick at another mount-a large tan talbuk stag. The large male talbuk snorted loudly as the charger kicked at it again near its chest. The stag rear up just in time to miss a jaw breaking rut. Yole ran over to move his charger elsewhere. The talbuk still reared up in defiance. Yole tried to calm it but it only reared up again and knocked him backwards. Finally, the stag calmed as a large bulky figure behind it patted its neck several times.

"Talbuks are such interesting creatures. Such to be similar to elk but much , I hope he hasn't cause you or...your mount… much trouble." Spoke the deep voice. A large tauren stepped forward and let out his hand towards Yole. Grabbing the offered hand he got up and thanked the other tauren.

"Thanks, I'm Yolemato. Sorry for me bothering you.I'm leaving at dawn tomorrow."

"Ah, interesting name. Torntorn Stonehoof I am. I think leaving until a full sunrise is safer than dawn. It's less likely for worgen to approach you during full light, and good herb picking during the day too."

"So you're an herbalist then?"

"Not really. I'm only looking for precise herbs so I can use them for my spells."

"So, you're a druid then. Interesting…" Yole turned away but then a large palm grasped his shoulder.

"Are you ok death knight? Don't think you can hide things from an old druid, even though we have just met."

Yole smirked at that comment but sigh and looked downwards at the dark grass below.

"Well, I'm having visions of different things. Like some striped saber charging into undead, a night elf, and worse the sight of some darkness killing this tauren family in the Barrens. All I remember is being some tauren hunter back in some snow covered grove. My memory fails me."

The older tauren seemed to not even pay any attention but suddenly turned his eyes and stared right into Yole's. The druid's emerald green eyes flared for a second and then he backed away a few short ebony beard swayed as a small wind fluttered around him. His darkening gray fur twirled in the wind as it suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and opened them after several seconds passed.

"Follow me…" he spoke roughly.

Yole pondered for a moment, but couldn't resist moving on with the graying tauren.

They entered a small tent- not as pig as the ones that surrounded the inner camp- and sat across a small unlit fire. The druid started muttering something when his hands flared green and an emerald aura escaped from his palm and onto the fire. A burst of green sparks lit up and the fire came to life. Torn looked around for something and then took in a short triumphant emotion as he found what he looked for. A firebloom flower appeared in his right hand.

"Firebloom, the flower that fires you up when found I'd say. Only little sparks are left in this little one sadly but it will have to do." Torn crouched in front of the small fire, but then he stood back up and glared at Yole."You might want to stand back a bit."

Yole stepped away as Torn crouched and muttered several phrase in some other tongue. The fire began to flare as the old druid stood back up and threw the firebloom into the fire. A burst of flames erupted inside the small tent and an emerald glow came from the fire's smoke."Sit." spoke the druid.

Yole glared at the fire for a moment and then crawled over towards were he sat again.

"Look deep into it and tell me…what do you see?"

Thinking that it would only do nothing, he lowered his head and peered into the dancing flames. Suddenly his eyes began to burn and he couldn't pull back his gaze. His vision went white and revealed what looked to be a snowy grove just like the one from his visions. He could see the large striped saber right beside him as he stood on a large icy glacier. It yawned as it stretched its front legs as its large fangs jutted outwards. Soon his mind moved like he was some wandering lost ghost looking aimlessly for something or someone. A small cave peered through as his uncontrolled conscience moved into its mouth. Several rocks had small candles lit and reflected light onto scrolls that scattered the area around it. A tall slim figure popped into his vision. The night elf woman from before-she walked around checking her dimly lit candles and editing scrolls with a feathered pen. Her long lavender hair was pull back and her feathered robe moved uncontrollable as a swift wind blew into the cave. She looked right at him or what invisible force had his sight in its grasp. Soon she turned back to her scrolls and ignored his presence. His vision recoiled and he was back in his body.

"So?" spoke a deep voice as Yole recovered conscience.

"The same frostsaber, and the night elf, that's all."

"Explain what these figures did in your vision I mean."

Yole nodded and revealed his journey into his vision of both the saber and night elf. After he was done, Torn sat back and stared blankly at the tent's ceiling.

"Well?"

"I think your visions explain parts of which your other self misses. You say you were a hunter once before this… I presume it was you companion. Can you recall his name?"

"I can't really..wait.. I think I do. Kol-Kaldor!" Yole stood up suddenly as his memories flailed and the vision of his frostsaber killed by the group of mindless undead.

",And the night elf whom you also spoke of."

In the past he has had visions and dreams of her the most, maybe a..no it can't ?

"Aliera…yes that's her..no.. why me.."

"Easy, just back then you were hard headed and now you're a lost lover. I'm sorry to say.

"It's been ten years since she entered the dream and now she's back. Great, I'm a walking, dead husk and she happens to return!" Yole silently swore and hastily walked out of the tent. The old druid didn't budge from his spot as Yole stepped back inside.

"Thank you again. At least I know some things from when I was alive."

Torn sighed and turned his head back into the fire.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That vision..I've had one of the same as well..and this elf, she-" The old druid stopped for a second and then peered right at Yole.

", she ignored your presence. That's a bad sign to what I see; an omen that your love has been shattered. Aye she has heard of your death and now accepts that death. Your once past life is with the rest whom have met death and were forcibly reentered to an unholy reincarnation. But it's only me speaking out in concern for a fear or simple possibilities. Its up to you to find out if this is an omen of good or bad luck."

"I'll try and watch out for that then old one."

"Come back if you need anything else. I'll be here all day tomorrow before I leave the next day after. Peace be with you Yole."

After that Yole returned to his small shelter and just laid there for a while rethinking what has transpired. Life never felt the same after that, no life at all really for one who calls himself a death knight.


End file.
